


Bad Ideas

by Upupanyway



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Punisher (Comics)
Genre: M/M, NSFW Art, foggy is a top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Upupanyway/pseuds/Upupanyway
Summary: Frank and Foggy, en flagrant.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Kudos: 37





	Bad Ideas




End file.
